<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>In On the Joke by purpleeyestelllies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647474">In On the Joke</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies'>purpleeyestelllies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sixteen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blow Jobs, Bruises, Cock Tease, Consensual Underage Sex, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Edgeplay, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, Face-Fucking, Fantasizing, First Time, Hand Jobs, Idk if I missed stuff, Incest, Kink Negotiation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Multi, Pool Sex, Power Dynamics, Sibling Incest, Teasing, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M, Underage Sex, just a little, our little Stevie is doing the BDSM but doesn't know it yet, they get up to some shit in this one</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 09:40:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26647474</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleeyestelllies/pseuds/purpleeyestelllies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Now that Steve knows what Tony and Bucky are and have decided to give it a shot, he has to learn how to become a part of them.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Sixteen [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1933735</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>In On the Joke</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is a part two to the Sixteen series. It could probably be read on it's own but you should read part one to know how they got to this point.</p>
<p>Steve is still our anxious boy but Tony and Bucky are here to take care of him, and teach him a few things along the way ;)</p>
<p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Steve was a tiny bit infatuated with his brothers. He always knew they were cool but now he gets to appreciate them in a completely new way. He could admit to himself- when he was all alone- that the floodgates had opened. He wanted them so bad, all the time. It was hard to focus on anything else. He was just glad it was summer and he didn't have any responsibility. </p>
<p>He'd found himself needing his brothers' hands on him all the time. He wanted to kiss them. All the time. He thought about all the things they could do to him. All. The. Time. </p>
<p>It was just hard to allow himself to be that way in front of them. It was still an unsure dynamic and he didn't want his parents noticing any difference. More than that, he didn't want to embarrass himself in front of Tony and Bucky. He didn't want to come on too strong, or seem too eager, and show just how young and inexperienced he was. </p>
<p>They'd been fooling around for a couple weeks and Steve was constantly sporting a semi. They hadn't fucked yet- the thought made Steve shiver- but Steve was learning something new every day...or night, more likely. He'd seen the way his brothers were with each other, touchy and easy, but now they'd turned that attitude on him. Tony was constantly moving Steve this way and that, physically making Steve do what he wanted with persuasive hands. Bucky was affectionate, always had been, but he was practically a walking aphrodisiac. He kept sliding his hands all over Steve's body, coming fingers through his hair and squeezing his curves and edges. </p>
<p>Steve was half-hard just thinking about them. He was outside on the patio, sunbathing and debating if covering his lap with his hands was more or less obvious than his chub. His brothers were in the pool, Tony making Bucky moan shamelessly. And loudly. They were lucky they're parents were at work, but Steve wondered if the stay-at-home Stepford's in the neighborhood could hear them. Steve was trying his hardest not to get caught up in those sounds. He was squeezing his eyes shut tight as not to ogle them. He wasn't sure if he'd earned that right yet.</p>
<p>The sounds were plenty. When Bucky gasped and then groaned, Steve's hands curled into fists. He was breathing hard, trying not to make too much sound by huffing in and out through his nose. Why did they always do this to him? He wanted to be a part of it but he didn't know how, and it was making his insane. </p>
<p>Water swished and then the sound of wet feet on pavement trickled closer to him. Steve flinched when cold water dripped down on him and he opened to eyes to Tony standing over him. His oldest brother flicked his eyes to Steve's lap. "Want some help with that?"</p>
<p>Steve squirmed, unsure of the right thing to say. He knew what he wanted to say: <em>God, yes. Tony make me come. I want to hold me down and jerk me off until I scream your name.</em> What he actually said was, "What happened to Bucky? It sounded like he was keeping you busy."</p>
<p>Tony nodded over his shoulder and Steve lifted his head to look across the patio where Bucky was flopped on his back, breathing ragedly at the pool's edge with his swim trunks pulled just under his hips. "He's taken care of. I'm talking about you right now," Tony informed him. </p>
<p>The authority in Tony's voice left no room for debate. Steve wasn't sure what to do with all of Tony's attention, but apparently his dick held no such caution. It twitched garishly in his loose trunks, making Steve's hand snap to his lap to cover it. Tony looked down at him with mirth before sitting on the deck chair by his hip. "You shouldn't cover yourself up," Tony instructed and pulled Steve's hand away, replacing them with one of his own. He massaged Steve's thigh while he gripped Steve's erection over his swim trunks. "I always want to see you."</p>
<p>He was going to come in his pants...again. </p>
<p>Tony's voice lit Steve up from the inside out. The blond felt like Tony was peeling back his skin with just his eyes and looking at all his vulnerable pieces. He'd never felt want like that before. Steve slapped a hand down on Tony's to stop his ministration and whined, "I'll come."</p>
<p>Tony leaned in close, nibbled on Steve's earlobe, and purred, "Promise?" </p>
<p>
  <em>Fucking hell.</em>
</p>
<p>Steve pressed down on Tony's hand as he rocked his hips up, making his brother chucklezs. "Okay, Stevie. Don't worry, baby. I'll take care of you." He untied Steve's shorts and slipped a hand inside. Electricity licked up Steve's spine and he groaned, head falling back on his chair cushion. Tony curled his fingers around Steve's dick and tugged slowly up towards his mushroom head. He tightened his fingers just under his glans and twisted, making Steve's hips arch up into the air. "Yeah," Tony encouraged. "Take what you want."</p>
<p>He loved Tony so much. He'd always looked up to Tony for his charisma and power. Little did he know Tony was also caring and generous. Tony was always sure to make his brothers come first. Steve swore Tony was hungry for them. He felt admired and wanted when Tony was around. Steve gripped hold of Tony's bicep and rocked into the tight tunnel of his fist. "Tones. I- You're gonna-" Steve moaned as Tony dipped a thumb into his slit.</p>
<p>"That's so good, baby brother. Come whenever you want. Dirty up your cute little shorts." </p>
<p>He would. He was going to come in his swim trunks. He would feel it stick to his skin and stain the fabric. He wanted to cover Tony's hand in his seed. He wanted to cover Tony, mark him up and claim him. He wanted Tony and Bucky to belong to him, to be his forever. A jealous desire for ownership sang in his veins. His knees spread wider and shot off into Tony's hand and his shorts. Tony hummed praise, low enough that it may not have meant to be heard. Tony's clean hand smoothed up Steve's slim chest, thumbing over a nipple and sweeping across his collarbone. </p>
<p>Steve tried to keep his eyes open; he wanted to see Tony's proud look. It was getting more difficult as the afterglow of orgasm flooded him, but when Tony pulled his hand out of Steve's pants and lifted his fingers to his lips, his eyes shot open. Tony licked Steve's release from his ohand, eyes locked coyly on Steve's baby blues. He pushed his pointer finger between his lips and hollowed his cheeks, making Steve groan and reached for his hand. Tony pulled his finger out and let Steve pull his hand towards himself. Steve licked up the remainder of his own cum, humming happily  when he saw Tony's cock twitch in his tiny shorts. </p>
<p>Steve reached for him but Tony took his hand and intertwined their fingers instead. "I'm okay for now," he admitted with a small smile.</p>
<p>Hurt chilled his blood. "But why? You made me come. I can at least return the favor." Sudden hesitation made Steve ask, "Do you not want me to touch you?"</p>
<p>Tony's features went soft, like he was talking to a child, and it made Steve want to crawl into a hole. "Not right now."</p>
<p>"Then why am I even here?" Steve questioned harshly. He knew he was being ridiculous but he couldn't stop himself. This happened everytime he felt his footing going unsteady and it'd only increased since they started this...whatever it was. He didn't mean to but it was his gut reaction to insecurity. </p>
<p>"What's Steve complaining about now?" Bucky asked as loose legs wandered over to the pair with a content, gentle smile on his face. </p>
<p>Steve nearly snarled, a reaction he never had to Bucky. "<em>Your </em>brother does want me to touch him. Apparently, that's just for you."</p>
<p>Bucky actually reeled back, stumbling to a stop in front of them. "What?"</p>
<p>"I didn't say that, Steve," Tony corrected, warning in his voice. Usually, Steve melted when Tony got bossy but, in that moment, he wanted to hit Tony in the face. Steve just rolled his eyes and stood. </p>
<p>"I don't need to hear all the ways I'm not Bucky." He glared at Tony one more time before turning and walking off. Or, at least he tried. </p>
<p>Tony snatched his wrist in a painful grip and hissed, "You're not listening."</p>
<p>Steve wasn't strong enough to break away from Tony so he had to rely on words. He turned around but ignored Tony and the shackle on his wrist. "Bucky? Would you please tell him that if he's not going to use me then I don't understand what he wants from me."</p>
<p>Bucky looked shocked, eyes cheating down to where Tony was sitting, fist clenched on his thigh. "Tony? What happened?"</p>
<p>Tony took a long breath and explained, "I wanted to wait."</p>
<p>"Oh," Bucky realized. His middle brother came up and carefully removed Tony's hand from Steve's wrist, instead rubbing his hand up Steve's arm and gripping his shoulder. "Tony doesn't want to come."</p>
<p>Steve pursed his lips. "Yeah, I got that."</p>
<p>Bucky huffed. "Shutup and listen for a sec." The brunet turned at looked at Tony and, when he got a nod, looked back at Steve. "Tony has a kink."</p>
<p>"He has a few. Not the least of which being incest. What else is-"</p>
<p>Bucky clamped a hand over his mouth. "Shut. Up." When Steve just waited, Bucky lowered it. "Tony likes to edge himself sometimes, he likes to see how desperate he can get before he has to come. He definitely wants you to touch him, just not yet." He took a few steps back and stood behind Tony with a dirty grin. He slid both hands down Tony's chest, squeezed his pecs. "Tease him." He licked up Tony's neck. "Have fun with him." A hand dipped down to run a feather-light line along Tony's hard shaft. "Then come back to him in say...four, five hours." Bucky smirked at Steve. "He'll be more than ready for you to touch him."</p>
<p>Steve was floored, at a loss for words. Tony was breathing hard, mouth slack, and looking up at Steve with such desperate hope in his eyes. "That's so..."</p>
<p>"Submissive?" Tony tried. Bucky went soft at the words, physically reacting to just the verbal manifestation. It was obviously a heady word, even if Steve didn't understand why. </p>
<p>It wasn't the word Steve would have pulled from his knowledge but it was as good as any. "Yeah, I guess."</p>
<p>Tony pulled Bucky around him and into his lap, curling his arms around him and petting Bucky's head. The middle brother dissolved into Tony and kissed under his chin. It was normal behavior for them, but now Steve wondered if he didn't know the depth of what they did together. Tony glanced up at Steve through his lashes and nodded to the lounge chair in front of him. Steve nibbled his lip, curious beyond belief but viscerally aware of his ignorance. He hated being the only one who didn't understand something. </p>
<p>"Come on, Stevie. Please, sit down," Tony asked gently, and how could Steve say no to him. He plopped down and curled his knees up to his chest, defensive. Tony allowed it to go uncommented and offered, "Steve, are you a virgin?"</p>
<p>Steve automatically recoiled. He didn't like talking about something so private, but then, they were developing something together that would probably lead to sex, so he guessed they deserved to know. "No," he told them, "but I've never done anything with, you know, guys."</p>
<p>Tony nodded, probably expecting his answer. Bucky, however, perked up at the knowledge. "Who have you had sex with? Do I know her?"</p>
<p>Steve blushed furiously and looked out over the pool. "I promised I wouldn't tell anyone. She might get in trouble."</p>
<p>"Ooo," Bucky purred deviously and then hummed. "So someone with strict parents, maybe religious." He was getting that tone Steve knew meant he was thinking. "She'd have a bright future, going to go to some upity college for sure. Someone you're friends with obviously since I can't imagine you finding some random one night stand. Someone-" Bucky gasped. "Oh my god. It's Sharon!" Steve winced, trying to hold his neutral face but failing miserably. Bucky squealed and clapped his hands once in victory. "Steve fucked Sharon! Oh, that's too good. How was she?"</p>
<p>"I said I'm not talking about it," Steve grit out, embarrassed that Bucky knew him so well. He'd never been able to keep anything from his brothers once they were determined to know.</p>
<p>Tony hushed Bucky, calming him with soothing strokes over his body. "Leave him be, Buck. He said he doesn't want to talk about it." Bucky humphed but settled back into Tony's chest. "Don't worry, we'll just get him to spill it all in bed when he's whiny and eager to come."</p>
<p>Steve whipped around to glare at Tony. It was said with such confidence that Steve wanted to smack that smug smile right off Tony's face. </p>
<p>He wanted to inflict physical violence on Tony quite of bit as of late. </p>
<p>"Mighty bossy from someone who likes to be played with for five hours before coming," Steve snarked bitterly. </p>
<p>Tony just shrugged easily. "I like what I like. And I can make you beg like Sharon-"</p>
<p>"I didn't say it was Sharon," Steve interjected hopelessly.</p>
<p>"-never could."</p>
<p>That caught Steve off guard. "What do you mean?"</p>
<p>"He's not ready," Bucky advised Tony, leaning up to kiss under his ear. </p>
<p>Tony hushed him again, moving Bucky's face into his neck. Bucky just purred and started sucking lightly on the skin there. It looked so comfortable that Steve sort of itched to try it. He licked over his lips in longing and Tony chuckled. "I can tell already that you'd do beautifully."</p>
<p>"Do what?" Steve asked, distracted and watching Bucky lick and suck on Tony's skin. </p>
<p>Tony sighed. "Nevermind."</p>
<p>That made Steve jerk his eyes up to Tony's. "No, tell me." He wasn't even sure he wanted to know, but he was sure he had to.</p>
<p>"Do me a favor," Tony instructed instead. "Spend the next few hours thinking."</p>
<p>Steve was starting to feel frustrated again. "About what?"</p>
<p>"What you want from us," Tony charged him with. </p>
<p>"From you guys?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Every fantasy you've never wanted to think about. Think about what you want to do to us, what you want us to do to you. Then you'll be half as worked up as I'll be later."</p>
<p>"I don't know if-"</p>
<p>"Steve," Tony cut him off, admonition in his voice. "Just do what I say." His lips tilted up in the corner, a kind, soft smile. "Please."</p>
<p>Steve huffed but got up. "If this is some kind of prank, I'm going to be really mad." He walked past Tony but Tony caught his wrist again, gentler this time. He looked down at his oldest brother while Tony looked up at him.</p>
<p>"Just trust me, and remember, we love you."</p>
<p>That felt really heavy for the moment so Steve just nodded. He wanted Tony to know that he loved them just as much so he leaned down and gave Tony a quick but deep kiss. Tony hummed happily and combed his fingers through Steve's hair. Steve pulled back with hot cheeks. "I'll try to remember," he promised and went to do some thinking.</p>
<p>***</p>
<p>So...fantasies.</p>
<p>Holy shit.</p>
<p>It'd started off vague but the more Steve thought- two on one, a mass of limbs, hands everywhere- the more Steve found himself overwhelmed. He used some of what he saw in Tony and Bucky's relationship, too. The why Tony could make Bucky do anything with a look. The way Bucky folded so beautifully under his hands.</p>
<p>Tony was obviously the one in charge most of the time, and Bucky was the most easy going- submissive, apparently, according to Tony- guy he'd ever seen. Was that what drew them to each other? They were two sides of a single coin. But there was so much that Steve didn't understand about that.</p>
<p>What about Tony's desire to be teased, toyed with? That didn't seem very in charge. And where did that leave Steve in their dynamic? Where did he fit? He didn't feel particularly submissive but he didn't really want to be in charge all the time either. He just wanted to make his brothers happy. He wanted to hold Bucky curled in his lap but he also wanted to curl up in Tony's lap and let his brother pet him until he fell asleep.</p>
<p>By the time dinner came around, he'd come twice and his mind was swirling with so many new ideas that he had a headache. He withered at the possibility of having to eat with his brothers in front of his parents with all of the new things he'd learned running through his head. He often wished his parents spent more time with them, but right now, he'd give anything for them to stay late at the office again tonight.</p>
<p>He was amped up and confused yet again when he left his room. Tony had knocked on his door a couple hours ago and told him that he and Bucky would be in his room when Steve was ready. Steve didn't know if he was ready but he knocked on Tony's door anyway. It swung open almost immediately to reveal Bucky's anxious face. Steve hated that look on him. He slid a hand up to curl around the side of Bucky's neck and pulled him close. Their lips brushed as Steve reassured him, "You know I'll always come back to you." Bucky sighed, his shoulders relaxing, and he smiled against Steve's lips. </p>
<p>Their mom's voice scared them into to shurking back from each other as she called up the stairs, "Dinner in ten, boys! Wash up!"</p>
<p>Steve winced awkwardly. "They're home, then."</p>
<p>"Yeah, we saw them when we came in," Bucky admitted with a small frown.</p>
<p>Tony got up from his place on his bed and pulled them both into a loose hug. "They don't change who we are. We just have to be smart about PDA."</p>
<p>Bucky scoffed. "Not that smart. They probably wouldn't notice if and slipped under the table and sucked you off."</p>
<p>Something halfway between a groan and chuckled bubbled up in Tony's throat. "Don't tease or we'll be finding out."</p>
<p>"Speaking of," Steve ventured cautiously. "How are you doing, Tony?"</p>
<p>Tony smiled up at Steve like he was proud of Steve for asking. "Really good. Hard," he chuckled. "You know what a tease Bucky can be."</p>
<p>Steve saw Bucky's conceited grin and wanted to be a part of it. "I could tease," he offered. "If you want." He was pulled flush to Tony's body with a firm arm around his waist.</p>
<p>"Like I'd say no to that," Tony acquiesced.</p>
<p>"We don't have very long," Bucky reminded.</p>
<p>Steve smirked. "That's the beauty of teasing. It works even better when you can't finish."</p>
<p>Tony groaned and buried his face in Steve's short hair. "Now you're getting it."</p>
<p>Steve wasn't really getting, he thought. He felt lost on so many levels, but teasing Tony for a few minutes was something he could do to make Tony's happy. He put a hand flat on Tony's chest and pushed him backwards as he threw, "Buck, close the door," over his shoulder. Tony was grinning, willing and happy to let Steve play. </p>
<p>He pushed Tony onto the bed so he was laying at the edge with his legs having over the end, feet barely brushing the floor. Steve dropped to his knees and spread Tony's legs. Tony inhaled shakily, trying to keep his head up to watch Steve work. Bucky came up behind Steve and bent over to kiss his cheek. "What do you want me to do, Stevie?"</p>
<p>Bucky was asking him to tell Bucky what to do. It registered then that he was playing Tony's part at the moment, but he wasn't sure how he got there. He was confused on what to do next but Tony reached down and stroked his cheek. "You won't mess up. Just be honest."</p>
<p>How did Tony read him like a fucking book? He was grateful for it in that moment and nodded.</p>
<p>What did he want Bucky to do? He was hard, had been hard for hours and he didn't particularly want to go to dinner hard. "Get on your knees and suck me off." It came out way more forceful than he meant to but Bucky just groaned and kissed his cheek again before falling to his knees and sidling up to Steve's side. </p>
<p>"Yes, sir," he murmured, a hand running down Steve's front to his lap.</p>
<p><em>Yes, sir</em>. </p>
<p>Those words had never sounded quite like that before. And not from Bucky. His cock gave a full-hearted twitch under Bucky's hand, making his brother grin and pull his athletic shorts down under his hard dick and full balls. He tried to ignore how badly he wanted to come pretty much instantly and ran flat palms up Tony's thighs. </p>
<p>He'd been between his brothers a handful of times over the past couple weeks, but it never stopped being too much in the best way. If he was going to be in charge then he needed to focus. While Bucky bent over and licked along Steve's hard line- <em>Mary and Joseph, that was great</em>- he slipped his hand under Tony's boxers, the only thing he was wearing at the moment. Tony inhaled sharply but didn't move. It made Steve want to try something he'd envisioned while he'd locked himself in his room.</p>
<p>He took hold of Tony's base and squeezed. Tony grunted and tried to close his legs. Steve pushed both his thighs back to the bed and demanded, "Don't move." Tony shuddered but nodded and his body relaxed back into the bed. Bucky wimpered at the power in Steve's voice and swallowed Steve down. Steve gasped, eyes fluttering shut as the hand not in Tony's pants laid over the back of Bucky's head. "That's good, Buck. Just like that." It felt good to praise Bucky, especially when Steve knew how much he loved it. He got the desired reward when Bucky moaned and hollowed his cheeks around Steve. </p>
<p>Steve allowed himself to enjoy the feeling, but not too much or he'd lose control before he was ready. Jesus, this being in charge thing was way harder than he thought. He forced his eyes open and concentrated on Tony's need. He curled his hand around Tony's balls and squeezed. This time, Tony groaned and pressed his hands flat into the bed but didn't move. </p>
<p>Here was what he'd really wanted to try. "Good boy, Tones."</p>
<p>Tony whined, arm coming up to cover his face and Steve grinned. He was lovely like that. Steve felt invincible, full of the power Tony gave him. He loosened his grip on Tony and massaged his sac, firm but not hard, and Tony groaned. "Steve, yes," he breathed and removed his arm to look down at the blond. </p>
<p>Steve bent down and kissed Tony's knee. "Like it?" Tony nodded eagerly. Steve leaned forward, inadvertently pushing deeper into Bucky's mouth, and kissed up the inside of Tony's thigh. Bucky choked and tried to pull back but Steve didn't want to lose that glorious warmth and they didn't have long. He pushed down on the back of Bucky's head, sliding back into Bucky's throat and making Bucky's body go rigid and then loose. He kissed Tony's cock from the outside of his pants and Tony hummed greedily but still didn't move. </p>
<p>They were both being so fucking good for him. Steve wanted to give them the world for being so perfect. He closed his eyes and let Bucky gag on his cock while he enjoyed the scent of Tony's lust. "You guys are the best. I love you so much," Steve mused, words puffing warm breath against Tony's erection. Bucky swallowed around him and Steve pressed his open mouth to Tony's cock and moaned. He was going to come. He sucked at Tony's tip, collecting the precome that soaked into the fabric and rocked his hips into Bucky's mouth.</p>
<p>Bucky was moaning like a whore from being used. Tony was gritting his teeth and visibly warring not to writhe against Steve's attention. It sent Steve over the edge and he lost it. He let his forehead rest against Tony's hip while he squeezed and rubbed at Tony's balls and yanked on Bucky's hair while he shot deep into his mouth. "Oh, fuck," he groaned. "Yes, Bucky. Oh, fuck!" Steve shivered through his orgasm and let Bucky off his cock. Bucky heaved in a much-needed full breath but didn't pull away, instead licking up the rest of Steve's release. </p>
<p>Tony was panting, still hard and looking down at his brothers when Steve looked up at him. He grinned up at his older brother and kissed his tip one more time before pulling away, making Tony whine pitifully. Steve tried to catch his breath while Buck climbed on the bed and started sucking along Tony's length, his hips grinding into the bed. "I'm going to lose my mind with you two," Steve admitted gladly. </p>
<p>Tony's hand were still gripping the sheets now that Bucky had taken over and he was looking up at Steve with questions in his eyes, and Steve understood he was still the one in charge. He stood on shaky legs between Tony's knees, bringing his deflating cock right next to where Bucky was sucking on Tony. He pet his fingers through Bucky's hair before gripping a handful to still him like he'd seen Tony do multiple times. Bucky whined but his hips moved faster against the bed. "That's all Tony gets for now. He'll have to go to dinner like this if he wants to come later." </p>
<p>He couldn't say where the power came from but once he said it, he loved how it sounded. Both of his brothers seemed to love it, too, by their reactions. Bucky backed up from Tony's lap and kissed up Steve's bare stomach, chest, to his lips. Steve could taste himself on Bucky's tongue and groaned at yet another first checked off the list. When Bucky pulled back with a grin, Steve took Tony's hand to help him up. He brushed Tony's hair off his forehead and asked, "That okay with you?"</p>
<p>Tony smiled easily and kissed Steve. "Whatever you say for now, but," he bit down on Steve's bottom lip, "when we get back in here, I will tear you apart." That was the Tony Steve knew and loved. He nodded and let Tony kiss him harder. Tony stopped with a sigh. "We should go down or they'll come get us." Steve looked down at his dick, still sticky with saliva, and lamented the coming trial of dinner with his family. </p>
<p>***</p>
<p>Dinner was just as hard as he'd expected. Literally. (Sue him, he was delirious.) He was sure that dinner was good but he didn't taste a single bite. Tony kept a perpetual hand below the table and every so often his eyes would slip shut. Steve could scarcely keep his eyes off him. They'd joked about Bucky slipping under the table, but Steve was two seconds from kneeling under there himself. Tony's promise of things to come later that night had Steve's skin tingling. Meanwhile, Bucky seemed as if he hadn't a care in the world. He was gazing at Tony was a dazed grin and every so often his eyes would slip to Steve for something like approval. Each time, Steve would nod or smile and Bucky's face would break into a beam. Steve wanted Bucky under him yesterday.</p>
<p>Usually, Steve would have gleaned every detail of his parents' day out of them over dinner, desperate for their attention, but tonight he couldn't bring himself to utter a single word. He couldn't even look at them. He wondered how they didn't see him and just know he'd changed, that he'd bought a one-way ticket to hell. He gave himself enough loathing about fucking his brothers, he couldn't stand to see theirs.</p>
<p>Instead, he let himself drift away on the hazy lust and fondness that washed over him whenever he looked at Bucky and Tony. He'd been in the puppy love stage of a relationship before but it had never been accompanied by shame and the desire felt for the forbidden. He could easily look into the future and see his brothers by his side because they were always going to be there, even if they'd never started this. </p>
<p>The future did shift a little, though. Instead of a pat on the back when Steve graduated high school, he saw kisses filled with pride. When he moved from home, he pictured an apartment with an oversized bedroom that could fit three. It was ridiculous, he knew. They could never do this long term. His parents would expect him to find a spouse and have kids. He couldn't just live with his brothers forever. It hurt to think that far ahead so he pushed it from his mind and tuned back into the table to find Tony watching his with a creased brow.</p>
<p>Steve waved off his brother's worry with a subtle shake of his head. He didn't want to talk about it, now or later. What he did want was to disappear upstairs with them so he could learn everything he didn't know about them, their bodies, their minds. Tony and Bucky knew so much about each other that he didn't know, and he was determined to fix it.</p>
<p>He stood, even though his meal was barely touched. "I'm done." His parents didn't even look at him, his dad was on his phone and his mother was flicking through some documents on her tablet. As he passed Bucky, his brother got up with him and curled an arm around his waist as they left. "Shouldn't we be more careful?" Steve wondered.</p>
<p>Bucky shrugged. "They'll never see what they don't want to see."</p>
<p>Steve craned his head back to see Tony cleaning up their plates and he knew they'd be together again in a few minutes. Bucky led them to Tony's room, shutting the door and pressing against Steve the moment they were alone. "I'm so excited. Tony is going to wreck you." Bucky kissed up his neck to suck on his ear. Steve shuddered.</p>
<p>"I- I don't know what that means."</p>
<p>"I think you do," Bucky purred. "But just in case..." He flicked Steve's earlobe into his mouth with his tongue and nibbled, making Steve's knees go weak. He'd never been that keen on having his ears played with it seemed to be a favorite for his brothers and he could admit that he was starting to see the benefits. "When Tony gets all worked up like this, he gets rough. He's been to gentle with you because you're soft and sweet- our Stevie," Bucky hummed fondly, "but tonight," he chuckled lowly, "expect bruises."</p>
<p>"Holy shit," Steve sighed, arms clinging to Bucky to stay centered. He'd never been bruised during sex. Sharon- yeah, it was Sharon but he'd never let his brothers win- was lively, even eager, but she'd never even hinted at bruises. </p>
<p>"He'll probably tease you like you've been teasing him for hours, make you whine, edge you."</p>
<p>"What-" Steve took a deep inhale to get breath for more words. "What's edge?"</p>
<p>"Edging," Bucky corrected. He pulled back to smirk down at Steve, terrible intentions in his eyes. "It means, little one, that he'll get you so close to coming but not let you do it over and over again until you explode."</p>
<p>Steve huffed an incredulous laugh. "That's not a thing."</p>
<p>Bucky tilted his head, all knowing superiority. "We'll see."</p>
<p>Steve suddenly felt less sure but it made him more excited. "What else?"</p>
<p>That made Bucky full on grin. "There has to be some surprise, right? Trust me, you'll like it."</p>
<p>"Like what?" </p>
<p>Both brothers turned to see Tony standing in his own doorway, fully hard in the sweats he'd donned for dinner with lust in his eyes. Bucky let go of Steve and went over to Tony. "I was just telling our little brother a bit of what he can expect tonight."</p>
<p>"Ruining the suspense, then?" Tony chastised teasingly. </p>
<p>"Nope, just enough to keep him on the tip of his toes," Bucky assured.</p>
<p>"This is going to be a first for you, too, Buck," Tony informed him. "Might keep you on your toes, too."</p>
<p>Bucky sighed happily. "I'd expect nothing less."</p>
<p>They were adorable, so cute together it was painful. It reminded Steve what he was intruding upon. He was lucky enough that his brothers indulged him with what had to be sacred to them, but how long until they got tired of him and left him behind. They were both leaving in a couple months. Steve cleared his throat, selfishly unable to watch them fall deeper for each other. </p>
<p>Tony looked at him over Bucky's shoulder. "Are you just going to stand there or are you going to come over here and give your brother a kiss?" It was an invitation Steve was afraid he'd never be able to refuse now that he'd accepted. He slunk across the room, unsure all over again, and let Tony put an arm around his waist, pulling him against both his brothers.</p>
<p>"You're thinking again," Bucky accused and combed his fingers into Steve's hair. "You'll need to stop that eventually." </p>
<p>It was a joke but Steve wished he could stop thinking. He wanted to be able to take this in, take them in, and let it be, but he couldn't. "I don't think I can."</p>
<p>"Nickel?"</p>
<p>It was a old joke they got from their father when they were growing up. He'd always told them that their thoughts were worth more than a penny, that really good ones were worth a whole nickel. When Steve was four and had no concept of money, a nickel was a million dollars. When his father would slap a hand on his shoulder and ask him, "Nickel for your thoughts," Steve would always divulge whatever was bothering him. </p>
<p>He felt the same compulsion when Tony asked him. "I'm just having trouble seeing this thing," he nodded to the three of them, "working out."</p>
<p>"Why not? Tony and I have been together for two years already. I think we've done alright," Bucky boasted, grinning fondly at their oldest brother.</p>
<p>"That's why," Steve pointed out. Tony didn't like that and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>"What's that supposed to mean?"</p>
<p>Steve couldn't take it. He couldn't be that close to Tony, inhaling his cologne, and think straight. He pushed out of their arms and heaved in a breath of clean air. The other two closed the gap like water in a vase, like he'd never been there. "You two. You're perfect together. Just the two of you. I'm not-" He grit his teeth and forced himself to finish. "I'm not like you guys. I can't just accept that I want to fuck my brothers. I can't just fall into a relationship where I have to share the people I love. You're both outgoing and confident and I'm not. I can't be like you!" He was huffing, almost hyperventilating with the exertion of confessing. </p>
<p>"Well, then." That was Tony, calm as ever. "Would you like to hear my side of things, or have you completely given up on us?" Steve just shrugged, couldn't bring his eyes up to look at either brother. Then, he felt a warm hand on his arm and Tony was leading him to sit on the bed. He sat next to Steve and, like they always seemed to do when he was upset, Bucky sat on his other side. Tony shifted, trying to get comfortable before sighing. </p>
<p>"I hated myself for years because of what I felt. Bucky and I are closer in age but he was still probably only thirteen when I took notice. I remember he got into baseball in middle school, got really serious in seventh grade, and I started seeing him differently. It wasn't all at once; I probably would have stroked out if it were." When Steve looked at Tony, the older man was staring blankly at the floor.</p>
<p>"He started losing a little bit of his baby fat, and those pretty cheekbones came in." Tony smiled at the floor, obviously recalling. "He shot up like four inches that year, remember? God, he went from cute to hot, like, overnight." Bucky was squirming next to Steve, hand wandering to Steve's inner thigh. It stopped, just rested in the warmth between Steve's legs. It seemed like both he and Bucky were livewires but Tony didn't even notice, lost in his head.</p>
<p>"I started looking at him all the time." He shook his head. "Not just looking. Watching. I couldn't stop watching him. When he'd hug me, I'd have to run to my room and put my head between my knees to calm down. I stopped changing when he was around, in case I got hard in front of him. I stopped sharing a bathroom with him so I could masturbate in the shower. I'd picture him with me, on his knees or with his hand on my dick. I thought about him all the time, in way a brother never should. I wanted him."</p>
<p>Bucky leaned into Steve and whispered, barely breathing, "He's never told me any of this." Steve did his best not to react, not to distract Tony from his story, but his whole body tensed with the weight of what Tony was doing for him. </p>
<p>"I stopped hanging out with you guys because I couldn't handle it. I started sleeping with anything that walked, hoping to take my mind off him. I'd be inside some girl and close my eyes and see Buck's face." Tony's voice cracked on the last word and Steve longed to reach out and touch him. "It never worked. I thought it would work eventually. I started fucking older people, dangerous people because normal wasn't working. I even asked this guy I met at a club to pretend to be my brother in bed." Tony winced at his own memory. "I came harder than I ever had and then cried while he finished inside me."</p>
<p>Steve reached down and tangled his fingers with Bucky's on his inner thigh, needing something to hold on to. Tony's eyes were suspiciously wet even though he hadn't shed a tear yet. "Then, I went off to college and I felt like I could breathe again. That didn't last terribly long...you know that story. I'm fucked up and going to hell for sure, but I'm happy and I don't want to die every single day so..." Tony shrugged. </p>
<p>He finally looked up at Steve, pointedly didn't look at Bucky. "Then, there was you."</p>
<p>Steve brows furrowed. "Me?"</p>
<p>Tony nodded, the pain of self-hatred still clear as day on his features. "I thought it was just Bucky. I mean, lusting after one brother is enough, right? But you sprouted up just after Bucky and I got together. You're so lovely Steve, like a girl almost-" </p>
<p>Steve felt his lip curl up in indignation. </p>
<p>"No. I don't mean like that," Tony assured and brushed a hand across his cheek. "I just mean you're so beautiful. Those long lashes, those big blue eyes, those soft, pouty lips..." Tony's eyes were perusing his face, one piece at a time. "I was conceited and foolhearty. I'd just gotten the man of my dreams, despite the conventions, and I figured nothing was off limits to me. I saw you with your long legs and your big brain and I didn't want to be without you."</p>
<p>Steve pulled back in disbelief. "You said this was right after you guys got together. I was-" Steve's eyes flicked back and forth as he thought. "I was fourteen."</p>
<p>Tony dropped his hand, scooting a few inches back on the bed. "I know. I know I'm awful. I can't help it, Stevie. Look at you. I just wanted to keep you safe and show you how much I loved you. I wanted you with Buck and I to hold forever. And you're so pretty." Tony's voice was wet with sorrow. He could barely get his words out. "I knew I was messed up. It wasn't just once but twice that I wanted something unspeakable."</p>
<p>He huffed in annoyance and combed rough fingers through his hair. "I didn't understand. I didn't want any other fourteen year old. I didn't just perv on kids." Tony shuddered in replusion. "I just wanted you guys. I always want you guys." He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. "Fourteen is too young. I mean, fucking your brother is messed up at any age, but fourteen-" He shook his head. "I couldn't. I pulled away from you just like I did Bucky and I tried to forget you existed."</p>
<p>Bucky laid his head on Steve's shoulder and sighed. "This part, I know." He didn't sound upset. He sounded...pleased.</p>
<p>Tony finally looked at Bucky and narrowed his eyes in mock offense. "You know because it's partially your fault."</p>
<p>"More than partially," Bucky touted and shrugged.</p>
<p>The oldest looked back to Steve, more controlled now that Bucky was encouraging him. "Here I was trying to stop myself from committing my second unforgivable sin and Bucky brings you up in bed." Steve's head whipped around to look down at Bucky, who sat up and just smiled like a cat with its canary. </p>
<p>"He acts like he's the only one who wanted you," Bucky informed him. Steve was confused. Wholly confused. He'd never been wanted by anyone before. Even with Sharon it was more a labor of convenience than desire. "Don't look at me like that, Stevie. You have to know how tempting you are." Bucky said it like it was obvious, which made Steve feel like he was missing something he should already know. Bucky's hand slid across Steve's thigh, over his stomach and chest, roaming. "You're so lovely, Stevie. You're eager to please and the way you look at us sometimes, even before this. You were always hard to say no to."</p>
<p>"You're hard not to look at," Tony added. "I just want to be around you, with you. It's not surprising that you crept into my mind on a regular basis. I missed you and I wanted you when I was away. Then, Bucky goes and mentions your name in bed and I come on my own face like an idiot."</p>
<p>Bucky pressed his lips together to stifle a laugh before adding, "It was one of the hottest things I've ever done. Needless to say, Tony wasn't as subtle as he liked to think. I knew how he felt about you and figured we should at least give you the option. No pressure, but, you know, in case you felt the same way."</p>
<p>"It wasn't as simple as that," Tony rebutted Bucky. "You're a menace and a natural born deviant. Steve is all things pure and good." Steve snorted a laugh. "I mean it," Tony urged and firmly grabbed Steve by the back of his neck. "Bucky and I had always gotten into trouble, we're not the good ones in this family. You are." He shook his head. "I couldn't justify corrupting you like I did Bucky. I refused to tell you about us."</p>
<p>"I begged him to. I knew you'd figure it out, maybe make up something even worse, and you'd feel neglected. I didn't want to hurt you, and I knew leaving you out of this was going to hurt you," Bucky told him.</p>
<p>Tony nodded. "Which made us come to a compromise that we'd wait until you were sixteen, the same age as Bucky when we got together. And only tell you if you seemed interested." He pulled Steve in just a little, leveling their eyes to say, "I just wanted the best for you."</p>
<p>Steve felt like he was burning. He wanted to be swallowed up by Tony's serious gaze. He wanted to be enveloped by his brothers and breath their air, and only their air, for the rest of his life. He wanted to give Tony everything he'd ever wanted. Steve cupped Tony's neck in a mirror of his brother's gesture. "I am what's best for you," Steve admitted and realized as he said it that is was true. Tony was torturing himself loving Steve quietly and Bucky wanted them all to be whoever they wanted. It felt selfish not to give it to them, give himself to them, when it would make them both so happy. "I want you," he assured, leaning into Tony's gravity. </p>
<p>Tony's face crumpled, forehead landing on Steve's with a gentle thud. "Don't say it if you don't mean it."</p>
<p>There was no doubt in his mind. Every ounce of insecurity in Steve flew out the window at Tony's pained voice. He may not think that highly of himself but he would ignore everything he thought if it made Tony and Bucky happy. "I mean it," he told him, their lips brushing. "If you want me, you can have me."</p>
<p>Tony whined, a sound Steve rarely heard from his oldest brother, and pressed into Steve, locking their lips together in a desperate kiss. The rush of illicit desire and warm comfort never seemed to get old when Tony or Bucky kissed him. It was a deep body of water that rushed over Steve's head. It should have felt like drowning but instead he could finally breathe. He went boneless, melting onto his back on the bed. Tony followed easily, chasing his lips hungrily. He threw a leg over Steve's hips, trapping Bucky's hand between them. Steve felt Tony's erection, bigger than he'd of thought and tempting him to no end. </p>
<p>Bucky moved his hand up to Steve's waistband and tugged it down before taking Steve in hand, making Steve's hip shoot off the bed. Tony broke their kiss and looked down between them at Bucky's hand. "How fucked up is it that I think Bucky's hand looks beautiful wrapped around your dick? I know your brothers, but that only makes it hotter."</p>
<p>Steve tried to keep his wits, not to let Tony's words and Bucky's touch take him under. "I-I like it," he gasped, cockhead dripping out a blob of precome onto Bucky's fingers. Tony hummed deep in his throat and pulled Steve's thighs apart, tangling his leg between Steve's and holding him open. His other leg was held flat by Tony's strong hand. He felt exposed and vulnerable but he couldn't bring himself to hate it this time. "Touch me, Tones," he begged. </p>
<p>Tony chuckled. "You've already got a hand on your dick. Don't you think you're being greedy?" Bucky hummed his agreement but ducked down to kissed up Steve's neck. </p>
<p>Steve did not agree.</p>
<p>"I was told-" he groaned when Bucky squeezed over his head, "-that you were going to blow my mind tonight." Steve wrenched his eyes open with every ounce of will he had and glared at Tony. "But maybe you're not up for it." Just those words had taken his all his strength and he flopped back to the bed, eyes closing in pleasure.</p>
<p>Tony's fingers went tight on his thigh, digging in as he growled in Steve's ear. "You don't know what you're asking."</p>
<p>"Says you." Steve tilted his head and stole a kiss from Tony. "I can take whatever you can dole out." It was a challenge with little backing it up. Steve was mostly inexperienced, he'd definitely never had something up his ass, but he had no doubt that Tony would treat him right. He could set his lack of experience aside because Tony and Bucky were there.</p>
<p>"You heard him," Bucky crooned, smiling up at Tony with his lips brushing Steve's jaw. "I say you give it to him."</p>
<p>Tony pulled Bucky's hand away and shuffled up to straddle Steve's lap. "You ever given a blowjob, Stevie?"</p>
<p>Steve hadn't, but he wasn't about to admit it in front his two favorite men, who probably sucked each's other cock on the daily. "Yeah, a few times."</p>
<p>Tony flicked his eyes to Bucky. He couldn't see Bucky's reaction but it made Tony smirk. "Alright, then. Why don't you show off a bit and suck your brother's dick?"</p>
<p>Steve turned and looked at Bucky. Bucky was looking down on him with pure excitement. "That's sounds great, Steve. Do you want to suck my dick?"</p>
<p>God, did he. Bucky would be his first blowjob. It was more than he could ask for. He nodded. Bucky kissed him through a smile while he pushed his pants off before scrambling up and straddling Steve's shoulders. Steve was faced with Bucky's hard on, bobbing above him. He'd never really thought about his sexuality before, but he can't say he'd ever imagined what a dick would look like hanging over his face. He surely never thought about how badly he'd want to leaned up and lick it. Bucky's dick was flushed, the skin looked soft and heated, and his brother's face above it looking down at him.</p>
<p>Steve tilted his head up and dropped his jaw. Bucky huffed out a breath, couldn't take his eyes off Steve's lips as he tapped his tip against his little brother's mouth. As he slipped inside, Bucky's mouth dropped open, mimicking Steve's widening mouth. "There you go, babe," Bucky praised. Steve refused to freak out. The weight of Bucky's dick felt nice in his mouth but he kept pushing and it felt like too much, too much to take. What if he couldn't breathe? What if he choked?</p>
<p>Steve's eyes went wide and he pushed Bucky away, making his cock slip out. The blond gasped for air even though he hadn't run out of it. Bucky just looked down at him with knowledge in his eyes and smirked. "What's wrong, Stevie?"</p>
<p>He knew, then, that they were playing with him. They knew he was lying and they wanted him to admit it. Steve locked his jaw, stubborn to the end. "Nothing. Why'd you pull out?"</p>
<p>Tony huffed a laugh as he leaned around Bucky to sit next to them. "Yeah, Buck. Why'd you pull out?"</p>
<p>Bucky rubbed his tip across Steve's lips in a slick circle. "You sure, Steve?" Steve furrowed his brows and nodded. Bucky gave him an unsure, "Okay," and slipped back inside. It was just as overwhelming as the first time. He wanted to enjoy this because it did feel good, but he didn't know what to do. Tony kissed Bucky's hip, then down his leg to lean into Steve. </p>
<p>He whispered, "Breathe through your nose. Drop your jaw and relax." Steve would be eternally grateful for his older brother. He closed his eyes and took a breath through his nose. Bucky cupped Steve's face on both sides and slid deeper. Just as Steve started to panick, Tony said, "Shh, Stevie. You're doing so well." He kissed Steve's temple. "Let yourself enjoy it."</p>
<p>Let himself enjoy it.</p>
<p>Steve tuned back into the moment, felt the soft edge of Bucky's glans swipe across his tongue. He had his brother's cock in his mouth. Holy fuck he has Bucky's dick in his mouth. Steve groaned and brought his hands up to grip Bucky's thighs from behind. Bucky inhaled sharply and rocked his hips against Steve's face. "That's good, Stevie. Just like that." Steve took the praised, soaked it up and lifted his head to take Bucky in smoothly. Bucky instantly moved to cup Steve's head. "Yeah, babe. Suck me."</p>
<p>That was an order he couldn't pass up. Steve gripped Bucky's ass firmly in both hands and moved his head along Bucky's shaft. He'd gotten blowjobs before; he knew what he liked and he assumed it would be good for Bucky, too. He tucked his teeth, hollowed his cheeks, and pulled addicting sound after addicting sound out his brother. Bucky didn't seem to mind that he couldn't take a lot of him so he didn't mind either. Bucky's fingers dug into Steve's hair. He was staring down at Steve and murmuring pet names that warmed Steve up inside. </p>
<p>If that wasn't enough, Tony apparently figured that Steve needed to completely lose his mind and took Steve's cock in his mouth. Honestly, he'd been so focused on giving his first blowjob that he'd lost track of Tony. The older man became the forefront of his mind, though, when sweet, wet heat sheathed him. Steve moaned at the sensation and Bucky's mouth dropped open as he rocked his hips deeper. It was hard to keep his head when pleasure rocketed across his groin. </p>
<p>He was caught completely unaware when Tony gripped him behind the knee and bent his leg back. Steve didn't have a chance to wonder what his older brother was doing, between Bucky's heavy cock and Tony's sweet mouth, when Tony swirled a slick finger across Steve's hole. Steve's eye went wide and he made a shocked sound that was muffled by the middle brother's dick. A grin spread on Bucky's face and he turned around to look down at Tony. </p>
<p>"Our brother's about to open you up nice and loose," Bucky cooed as his hands slid through Steve's hair. "I can't wait to see what you look like spread around Tony's dick."</p>
<p>Spread around Tony's dick. Oh, fuck. He was going to have his brother's dick inside him. Would that be the official line? No going back? He tried to find that same disgust he'd felt for weeks but Bucky was looking down at him with soft, adoring eyes and Tony's hands were gentle. </p>
<p>He wanted it. Bad.</p>
<p>Steve gripped Bucky's ass harder and spread his other knee of his own accord. Tony pulled off his cock to bury his face at Steve's base, lips kissing at Steve's thin pubic hair. He was proud of the amount he had for his age, even if it was blond like a girl. Tony licked at the spot he'd kissed and Steve groaned. "You gonna hold yourself up for me, Stevie, so I can finger you open?" </p>
<p>The blond couldn't really answer, what with Bucky teasing at his tonsils, so he just pulled his knees back further and hummed. Bucky huffed a breath at that and surprised Steve with, "Stevie, you're gonna make me come." Steve felt weirdly flattered that Bucky was brought to the peak of orgasm by his mouth, despite having no idea what he was doing. "You look so pretty under me, Stevie. Oh, my god," Bucky groaned and swirled his hips, making Steve gag just a little. "I can't believe you let me have this." He understood that feeling. He couldn't believe Bucky was letting him experience this either. Bucky was his favorite kind of human, his closest friend, someone he wanted to make happy more than he wanted anything else. </p>
<p>Tony kept kissing along Steve's shaft, teasing him towards pleasure but not near enough to come. He pushed one finger into Steve just up to the first knuckle but it had Steve clenching up and yelping as he tried to focus on not choking. "Shh, babe. Take a breath. Let me in," Tony coaxed. </p>
<p>He wanted to. He wanted to let Tony inside him, take everything he could give. Bucky was petting over his face and hair and he felt loved, safe, and comfortable. He tried to smile up at Bucky, realized his mouth was full, and laughed. Bucky simultaneously laughed back and came against the back of his mouth. Steve gagged in surprise and coughed. Bucky pulled out with an impish, "Sorry," but that meant that the rest of his release landed on Steve's lips and cheeks. </p>
<p>Steve was surprised at himself when he sighed happily and let his eyes close as cum dripped down his face. He flicked his tongue out and licked up a bit from his lips. He'd tasted his own cum and Bucky's wasn't too far off, but it was the fact that it was Bucky's that made Steve moan. Bucky groaned in response and moved off Steve's body to lean down and kiss him.</p>
<p>Bucky opened Steve's mouth, sweeping more cum into it with his tongue. Steve lost himself in the eager warmth of Bucky's tongue and Tony pushed in deeper. Steve gasped against Bucky's lips and wiggled his hips, unable to keep still. Tony purred and licked up the side of Steve's shaft. "Look at you, babe, opening up so nicely."</p>
<p>Those words sent his heartrate skyrocketing while his thoughts scattered to the edges of the universe. He had the uncontrollable urge to preen and shove his ass in Tony's face, to beg for his dick. He squeezed around Tony's finger and pulled his legs back harder. Tony chuckled and offered, "More? Oh, don't worry, Stevie. I'll take good care of you."</p>
<p>Maybe it should have been condescending, but Steve could hear the genuine care in Tony's voice. He wanted Tony to take care of him. He knew he'd do whatever Tony wanted. Tony pulled his finger out to the tip and pushed back in and Steve had never felt anything like it. Nerves lit up inside Steve's body, making him moan instinctively. Tony took that as his cue to finger Steve faster.</p>
<p>When Steve couldn't keep up with Bucky's kiss and let his head head to the bed, Tony added a second slick finger, pressing him open wide. Steve moaned out, loud and wanton. "Tony!"</p>
<p>"What is it, Steve?" Bucky teased, licking drying cum off Steve's cheek.</p>
<p>Jesus, that boy was going to drive him crazy.</p>
<p>"It feels-" He gasped as Tony kept scissoring him open, slick skin rubbing inside him.</p>
<p>What a wild idea.</p>
<p>"Feels what?" Tony asked, kissing where his fingers were buried in Steve. Tony's tongue swiped against his hole and Steve shouted.</p>
<p>"Yes, Tony. More."</p>
<p>Bucky hummed and kiss down Steve's neck. "You're so pretty when you're needy." But then he gave Steve what he wanted and added a third finger. Steve turned to hide his face in the bedding to moan but Bucky pulled him back by his chin. "Don't hide like that. I love seeing you." When he kissed Steve hard, Steve let himself melt into it.</p>
<p>Steve pulled back to say, "Tony?"</p>
<p>Tony murmured, "Yeah, babe," as he played with Steve's hole.</p>
<p>Steve's thighs were shaking and he just <em>needed</em>. "Can I- I need..." He took a deep breath and tried again. "I might come if you keep doing that. Can you fuck me now?"</p>
<p>Tony basically 'aww'd at him and bent forward, folding Steve's body in half, to lean over his face. "Yeah, Stevie. I can do that." He closed the space and locked their lips. Steve could feel his hands moving down below but he didn't know enough to guess what he was doing until Tony's slick cockhead swiped across Steve loosened hole and then Steve understood just fine.</p>
<p>He wrapped his legs around Tony's waist to free up his hands so he could pull Tony close and deepen their kiss. If he was about to cross this line and never be able to take it back, he was going to do it with his brother wrapped in his arms. Scratch that, both of his brothers. Steve reached an arm out blindly and found Bucky's shoulder, which he pulled on until the brunet gave in and leaned down to kiss along Steve's neck.</p>
<p>That was all he wanted, to be covered and devoured by the two people that meant to most to him in this world.</p>
<p>His mind was swirling with contentment when Tony decided to push in, just the tip, just a little bit. Steve's mouth dropped open on a groan, but Tony just moved to nibbling on his jaw. Steve didn't know how to label that feeling as Tony slid a little deeper in. He was being pried open but it was so good. He didn't know it was that good or he would've slept with Bruce instead of Sharon.</p>
<p>Every nerve in his body caught fire. The lube created a slick friction that felt similar to handjobs on his own in his room but so much better because Tony was hot and unyielding inside him. He couldn't get away from the feeling of being split open on Tony's cock and he didn't want to. He relished each inch, each millimeter, as Tony fisted a hand in his hair and kept a slow pace.</p>
<p>Steve was panting, open and whiny, when Tony's hips met his ass, balls resting warmly against his ass. His toes curled as the rightness of the way his body fit around his brother. Tony took up every part of him because every part was his to take.</p>
<p>"God, Stevie," Tony whispered, voice thin with restraint. "You're so good, baby." His hips rocked just a tiny bit, shifting his cock inside Steve and the blond moaned wantonly, hand on Bucky's shoulder digging in.</p>
<p>He wanted to say a million things about how overwhelming it was, how hot he felt, but he couldn't come up with a single word. He just arched into Tony's body and moaned again. Bucky chuckled but even his voice sounded darker. "You should probably fuck him before he loses his mind, Tones."</p>
<p>Yes. Before he lost his mind. Steve managed to nodded frantically in agreement but with his body wound so tight it came out barely noticable. Tony buried his face in Steve's neck and took a deep breath. "You're still too tight, Steve. You have to relax so I can move."</p>
<p>Relax. Right. He'd just scoop his mind up off the bed and figure out how to control his body again real quick. Bucky hummed, sounding vaguely reassuring, and then his hands were sweeping down Steve's side in long, luxurious strokes. He brushed his lips along Steve's neck, chin, cheek. "Shh, sweetheart. You're doing so well." It was the same voice Bucky had always used when Steve got anxious or fell and bruised a knee. He was comforting Steve in the most familiar way and Steve instantly felt his body go loose.</p>
<p>Tony groaned and gripped Steve's hips. "That's is, babe. Let Bucky take care of you so I can have you."</p>
<p>Steve tightened up for just a second at those words. Christ, those words. He was letting Tony <em>have </em>him. He was Tony's now. He was both of theirs. "Please," he croaked, just loud enough for them to hear.</p>
<p>Tony gave him on more bruising kiss before shifting his hips and pulling smoothly out a few inches. Fire licked across Steve's inside and he let it. He had to let it. He couldn't stop it, and anyway, Bucky and Tony had him. Tony groaned on the next slide home before starting up a slow pace of long, deep strokes. Steve curled himself around Tony more, clinging to him for dear life as he was fucked within an inch of his life.</p>
<p>When Tony shifted for the third or fourth time, Steve felt a ball of fireworks go off behind his spine. He scratched down Bucky's arm and yelped. "Oh, my god."</p>
<p>Tony just grinned down at him and kept the angle, punishing Steve with pleasure. "Yeah, there you go. Look at you, baby brother. You look so pretty being wrecked."</p>
<p>Steve shook his head in denial. He couldn't take it. He couldn't handle Tony stabbing at that newly found bomb inside him and his filthy words. "Tony," Steve nearly sobbed. "Please." He didn't fully know what he was asking but he just wanted.</p>
<p>He saw Bucky and Tony lock eyes and something passed between them. Next thing he knew, Tony bent Steve further so his hips were off the bed and Bucky slid a hand between them to circle Steve's erection. Tony started up a brutal pace then, still just as deep but faster while Bucky twisted his wrist under Steve's swollen head.</p>
<p>He was going to dissolve into a million piece and float away.</p>
<p>He shouted when Tony found that spot again and tears rolled down his face into his hair. "Yes," he whined, hands scrabbling for purchase on the bed and Bucky's chest. Tony's grip on his hips was harsh, sure to leave those bruises Bucky had mentioned.</p>
<p>Bucky was sucking what was sure to be a lovely bruise into Steve's neck, too, but he paused to murmur, "Come whenever you want, baby."</p>
<p>Oh. Right. He could come from this. He was going to come from this. He'd forgotten in the hurricane of sensation that he could orgasm with Tony inside him and finally get to know what that felt like. Steve moaned and clenched down on his brother, which made Tony groaned and fuck him harder. "Come on, baby," Tony encouraged. "I want to see you come on my cock."</p>
<p>Well, fuck.</p>
<p>Steve let the pressure of Tony pummeling his hole and Bucky wringing precum from his pulsing dick culminate until he locked up tight and pleasure exploded through him. His hole tightened impossible tighter on instinct and Tony felt huge, too big to be real as he forced a few more thrusts and moaned out his own orgasm. His oldest brother stayed deep, swiveling his hips while he cursed lowly under his breath until he was spent and Steve was shivered with stimulation. He gently set Steve back on the bed and leaned back. When Steve cracked an eye open, Tony was watching himself slip from Steve's fucked-open hole. The cool air that rushed in to take his place made Steve clench his eyes shut again.</p>
<p>Tony got off the bed and disappeared somewhere while Bucky curled around him, keeping him warm. In that moment, he was eternally grateful he had two brothers because he didn't want to be alone for a second. He let Bucky wrap him up, snuggling into his chest and breathing in the scent of him that he knew so well, heightened by sweat and arousal.</p>
<p>Tony came back and joined them on the bed and then Steve felt something warm rub at his hole. He made a surprised sound but Tony just shushed him and cleaned him up. When Tony was apparently satisfied, he laid along Steve's back and encompassed both he and Bucky in his arms. Tony kissed under his ear and whispered, fond and content, "I love you, baby brothers."</p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Oh, brother. It's over already. Darn it. (haha see what I did there) I'd like to continue this series so we'll see what happens. </p>
<p>Until then, comments and kudos fuel my life. Let me know what you think and what you'd like to see next! </p>
<p>Mwah, xoxo.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>